


I Love You, I Know

by kstewdeux



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstewdeux/pseuds/kstewdeux
Summary: Kagome learns why Inuyasha doesn’t like having his ears rubbed. Well...not dislike so much as...well...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I Love You, I Know

Kagome smiled softly as she knelt beside her bed and stared into InuYasha's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. So happy. So relaxed. So utterly unable to stop her from touching his ears.

Reaching up, Kagome took one of the triangles between her fingers and gently rubbed. A sharp intake of breath was her reward and she froze believing she had woken him. One quick glance, however, told her otherwise. She gave the ear another tentative stroke. A shaky sigh escaped his lips.

 _'I knew he was lying,'_ Kagome mused silently as she continued her attention to his ear - loving the way his toes curled, the way his breathing hitched, the subtle shift of his hips. Oh yes, he liked having his ears touched and now she knew it.

His mouth opened slightly and he began to pant before his hips shifted again and a clawed hand fisted in the blanket. A soft, needy whimper escaped him as he did so followed by a nearly inaudible moan. Her fingers stilled. Maybe he liked it a little _too much_. That would explain a lot, actually.

Crinkling her nose, Kagome sighed and sat back with a slightly disgusted look. This was wrong. She was pretty much molesting him at this point. She...

Didn't realize he was awake.

"Don't _stop_ ," came Inuyasha's frustrated groan - his voice thick with sleep - before he pouted and sluggishly blinked at her, "Keh. Whatever. Just come to bed, Kagome. It's getting late."

Kagome eyes bugged are how casually he'd just proposed what he had and he chuckled softly.

"What? I can tell you're tired," he observed with thinly veiled amusement before he gave her a tired smirk, "And I don't bite."

"Wha-," Kagome began before he rolled his eyes and reached for her hand. The miko almost died of shock when he gently forced her fingers back to his ear.

"Whatever. Just keep doing that then," InuYasha sighed before settling back down with a soft smile as her fingers stroked, "Feels nice."

"I thought you didn't like it," Kagome stated with no lack of awe. She blushed as he whimpered quietly and closed his eyes in bliss. Yeah, he liked it a little too much alright. In what way she wasn't quite sure. It wasn't like him to act so vulnerable. Maybe it was because he felt safe in her world and was letting his guard down for once. Or maybe he was just horny as hell and couldn't help his reaction.

"S'not that. Just...just distracting. Can't focus when..." he breathed before humming happily - a soft purr like sound reverberating in his chest. She continued stroking noting how he relaxed - as though all the tension he normally carried melted - and he moaned, "When you touch them like that. Most people...most people don't do it right."

It was after a few more minutes of very awkwardly arousing sounds that she swore she heard - for the first time ever - a soft snore.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she waited a few minutes to make sure he was asleep before whispering softly, "I love you."

Kagome almost died when he shifted and obviously began to wake up. Had he heard her? Oh god, what would he think? What would he _say_?!

The miko held her breath. Watching with nervous anticipation as his lips twitched upwards and he opened his warm amber eyes to gaze at her affectionately.

"I know," he admitted softly as he gave her a tired smile, "I love you too. Now come to bed."

And so she did.


End file.
